Own Next Top Model (Cycle 7 All Stars)
| nextseason = |season = All Stars|locations = New York City, NY Bali, Indonesia Jakarta, Indonesia|judges = Juliette Dubois Elizabeth Taunton André Moreau Marianna Navarro Alexander Jonnson|runnerups = Fatima Tutt Aaliyah Park}} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 7 All Stars was the seventh cycle of Sims Next Top Model and the first All Star Cycle. The international destinations were Bali & Jakarta in Indonesia. The winner was 22-year old Olivia Reid of Cycle 6 from Wellington . This is the 1st cycle to feature past contestants. This is also the 4th cycle to feature contestants not from the United States of America after Cycles 2, 4 and 6 and the 3rd to have a non-american win. Destinations * Los Angeles, Episodes 1-4 * New York City, Episodes 4-6 * Bali, Episodes 6-8, 12-14 * Jakarta, Episodes 8-12 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Wilhelmina Models. * A Cover & 3 page spread in Vogue Italia. * A cosmetics campaign with Mac Cosmetics. * A haircare campaign with L'Oreal Paris. as well as: * A cash prize of $100,000 * A brand new 2012 Ford Kuga Titanium Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Due to the discovery of her pregnancy Cameron Kirtlocker quit the competition. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' *'First Callout: '''Fatima Tutt *'Bottom 2: Michaela Gardener & Ryann Bullock *'''Eliminated: '''Ryann Bullock '''Episode 2 *'First Callout: '''Aaliyah Park *'Bottom 2: Mehdi Jelassi & Olivia Reid *'''Eliminated: '''Mehdi Jelassi '''Episode 3 *'Quit: '''Cameron Kirtlocker *'First Callout: Liana Villareal *'Bottom 2: '''Aaliyah Park & Rhiain Hughes *'Eliminated: '''Rhiain Hughes'''' '''Episode 4 *'Returned': Mehdi Jelassi *'First Callout:' Valentina Leyva *'Bottom 2: '''Logan Davis & Sandy Lehman *'Eliminated: Sandy Lehman '''Episode 5 *'First Callout: '''Michaela Gardener *'Bottom 2: Logan Davis & Phoenix Dawson *'''Eliminated: '''Logan Davis '''Episode 6 *'First Callout: '''Michaela Gardener *'Bottom 2: Fatima Tutt & Mehdi Jelassi *'''Eliminated: '''Fatima Tutt '''Episode 7 *'First Callout: '''Aaliyah Park *'Bottom 2: Haley Monroe & Michaela Gardner *'''Eliminated: '''Haley Monroe '''Episode 8 *'First Callout: '''Olivia Reid *'Bottom 2:' Aaliyah Park & Phoenix Dawson *'Eliminated: Phoenix Dawson * '''Returned: Fatima Tutt & Haley Monroe Episode 9 *'First Callout: '''Olivia Reid *'Bottom 2: Haley Monroe & Michaela Gardner *'''Eliminated: '''Haley Monroe '''Episode 10 *'First Callout: '''Olivia Reid *'Bottom 2: Liana Villareal & Mehdi Jelassi *'''Eliminated: '''Mehdi Jelassi '''Episode 11 *'First Callout: '''Fatima Tutt *'Bottom 2: Michaela Gardner & Valentina Leyva *'''Eliminated: '''Michaela Gardner '''Episode 12 *'First Callout: '''Fatima Tutt *'Bottom 2: Liana Villareal & Valentina Leyva *'''Eliminated: '''Liana Villareal '''Episode 13 *'First Callout: '''Fatima Tutt *'Bottom 2: Olivia Reid & Valentina Leyva *'''Eliminated: '''Valentina Leyva '''Episode 14 *'3rd Place:' Aaliyah Park *'2nd Place: '''Fatima Tutt *'1st Place: Olivia Reid Summaries '''Call-out order :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. : 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Fatima Tutt & Olivia Reid (3) *'Most collective first call outs:' Fatima Tutt & Olivia Reid (4) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: Valentina Leyva (3) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Michaela Gardner (4) 'Makeovers 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Steam Punk Zombies *'Episode 2': Psycho inspired Motel Shoot *'Episode 3': Prison mugshots *'Episode 4': 1940s Vargas Pin-ups with a Ford Fusion *'Episode 5': Black and white nude in a garden *'Episode 6': Bollywood *'Episode 7': Swimsuits on a tourist beach *'Episode 8': Modern Interpretations of Classic Arts *'Episode 9': Gas attendants fighting the elements *'Episode 10': Falling Fairy's *'Episode 11': Frozen on a Beach *'Episode 12': Breakfast Club *'Episode 13': Hello Kitty couture *'Episode 14-1': Naked in the Jungle *'Episode 14-2': Mac Campain Shoot *'Episode 14-3': Vogue Italia Cover Shoot *'Episode 14-4': Final Runway Category:Cycles